


Caught Up in You

by slayerchick303



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Biologic Preservation Organization (BPO), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayerchick303/pseuds/slayerchick303
Summary: Wolfgang travels to India when he fears B.P.O may have a lead on Kala's whereabouts. Kala and Wolfgang must find a way to protect their cluster, all while dealing with their feelings for each other and the realities of Kala's marriage to Rajan.Rated Explicit for occasional mature language, moderate violence, and possible lemons.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

*****A/N:** I am obsessed with _Sense8_. It is hands down one of the most inclusive and unique shows I have ever seen. I was beyond depressed when it was cancelled. I am so glad Netflix found its heart and is at least giving us a two-hour movie as closure. Nomanita and Hernito are my favorite couples on the show, but I also love Kalang so much. Wolfgang and Kala constantly pining for each other was killing me.

This story takes place a little after season 2, episode 6: 'Isolated Above, Connected Below'. Wolfgang has established contact with another sensate in Germany, Lila Facchini, who has admitted to working for BPO. Wolfgang and Kala have also spent their night/day together, using their mental connection to ( _finally!)_ have sex.

This story is one of my first forays into fan-fiction so please do not expect it to be stellar by any means. Regardless, I hope you still enjoy it. I think this story will be fairly short. That could change later though.

**~`*`~ Kala ~`*`~**

Kala Rasal walked hand-in-hand with her husband, Rajan, through the hectic Colaba Causeway marketplace. The vibrant colors and bustle of bodies around her did nothing to distract her from her feelings. Ever since her and Wolfgang's night together a few nights ago, her every waking moment was spent repressing thoughts of him. Kala was not entirely sure how the mental connection between the members of their cluster worked. All she knew was that any time she let her mind wander to Wolfgang, he would appear. It seemed that both she and Wolfgang had been thinking of each other so frequently that allowing her thoughts to stray to him at all would most likely correspond with him doing the same, thus activating their bond.

She found herself meditating more often than she ever had before in her life. Though she still feared going to the temple after experiencing the riots Rajan's father's political actions had spurned, she habitually found herself praying to Ganesha whenever she felt her resolve about Wolfgang weakening. No matter her surroundings, she would send silent prayers to Ganesha asking him to sure up her determination in order to protect her and Rajan's life together.

Kala and Rajan's marriage, though far from perfect from the very beginning, had now become rather strained. Kala was now fully aware that she was in love with Wolfgang. She battled with the knowledge of the different choices she would have made for her future had Wolfgang and her new abilities manifested in her life before Rajan's proposal.

Even ignoring that knowledge, Kala's discovery of Rajan's unethical business dealings when it came to his distribution of their company's defective pharmaceuticals, had caused another rift between them. Kala was not sure if she could truly forgive Rajan for his reckless and heartless actions, especially considering that his greed directly hurt Capheus' mother. Still, she knew that Rajan was a good man who genuinely loved her. She hoped that her confronting him about his actions- and his assurances that he would discontinue the practice- would help their relationship heal.

Even if that fissure running through the stability of her and Rajan's marriage was repaired, that did not eliminate the fact that Kala knew she was in love with Wolfgang and that he would forever be a part of her life. She hated that that knowledge brought her joy. She should want to tear the temptation of Wolfgang's love- and the immoral behavior it had birthed- out of her life root and stem, but she could not seem to muster up the desire.

Something stirred inside Kala's chest and she paused her maneuvering through the busy street and seller's stalls. She felt Rajan come to a stop beside her as she stilled. "These are beautiful, no?" Rajan asked, assuming Kala had halted in her tracks to admire the bangles that hung on the display in front of her.

That was not the reason for her pause. Kala looked to her right side and saw Wolfgang across the active and dirty street with a black duffle bag slung over his muscular shoulder. She had done her best to keep him from her mind to avoid triggering their connection, but it looked like she had failed.

Kala started to move on from the stall and turn away from Wolfgang to begin her reply to Rajan's question. It was then that Kala noticed a young man barreling through the crowd on a rusty bike swerve to miss hitting her stationary vision of Wolfgang. It did not make sense. Perhaps there was something in the street Kala could not see that had cause the boy to turn sharply. Slowly Kala began to notice that not only did everyone seem to walk around the apparition of Wolfgang their cluster's connection supplied her, but the seller behind the booth that Wolfgang stood in front of was throwing the back of Wolfgang's head a distinctly dirty look. It was almost as if Wolfgang was really there, blocking the man's merchandise. That in itself was odd.

The next moment, Kala was sure the bearded seller behind the wooden booth called out to Wolfgang. Kala could not hear what the man said but his face revealed his irritation. Kala's suspicions grew and her heart began to flutter at the scene in front of her. Wolfgang turned his head slightly back toward the merchant behind him and said something inaudible back. What? How could this happen? Wolfgang was interacting with a man Kala was almost certain she had never seen before. However, Wolfgang was so far away from her that she could not begin to hear what he was saying, so she could not be positive he was speaking to the man at his back.

Stranger still, she could not seem to divert her mind from her own surroundings to see where Wolfgang was. She seemed to be unable to separate herself from the marketplace around her and she found that concerning since hers and Wolfgang's entanglement had obviously been activated.

Then Kala began to recognize how fast her heart was beating. She realized that whatever ability connected her cluster's minds had never felt like this before. Kala and Wolfgang's connection had always felt more intense to her than it felt with Nomi, Lito, Capheus, Will, Riley, or Sun, but this was different. This was… real.

"Kala?" Rajan asked concernedly. Kala could not seem to care that she had not answered his inquiry or that she was sure she was acting strangely by just silently staring across the street. Nothing else held her attention except the blonde man staring at her from across the crowd.

Wolfgang's fierce eyes bored into Kala's. Kala unceremoniously let go of Rajan's hand without so much as a word or glance back at her husband. She wanted nothing more than to run across the street to see if Wolfgang was really in front of her, but it felt as if she was moving through quicksand. Kala began to move forward slowly, cutting through the people crossing through the marketplace. With every step Kala took, Wolfgang took a confident step toward her. Their eyes never left each other. As Wolfgang got closer to her, she could see the details etched in his beautiful face. A face she knew almost as well as her own.

At last, they stood in the middle of the street, less than a yard from each other. Despite the chaos around them, Kala swore she could smell the tobacco smoke on his breath and hear the rustle of the synthetic material of his duffle bag against his clothing. She saw the slight sheen of sweat stretch across Wolfgang's forehead. Kala was vaguely aware of people murmuring recriminations at her for inhibiting foot traffic by stopping in the middle of the street, but the people seemed too far away to be real. The only thing that mattered right now was the shadow Wolfgang's eyelashes cast under his eyes from the sun's intense rays overhead.

Kala's breathing picked up and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hello," Wolfgang said in Hindi softly. His eyes sparkled.

"Wolfgang? Are you here? Are you really here or is this…" she trailed off, fearing the answer.

Wolfgang reached his right hand forward and let his fingers graze Kala's left palm. Her hand had unconsciously moved from where it had hung limply at her side and stretched out toward him. A tremor ran down her spine in response to his stroke. The feeling she got from his touch was so different than the way their contact had felt when they were merely sharing each other's consciousness. Kala let the tips of her fingers drift on Wolfgang's hand as his continued caressing hers. She saw his lips part and him inhale a little sharply when she returned his touch.

"Yes, I am here," he replied unnecessarily.

"You are here," She breathed with joy. Realizing what this meant, she halted her elation in its tracks. "You cannot be here, Wolfgang. Things have not…" Kala started again hesitantly. She wanted nothing more than to take Wolfgang's hand in hers and walk away from this place forever but she knew she could not. Kala was vaguely aware of not only the people swirling around her and Wolfgang as they stood in the center of the street, but of the fact that she had abandoned her husband on the street yards behind her.

"Kala," Wolfgang interrupted somewhat gently, "B.P.O is coming."

Kala felt the blood drain from her face. She did not need to hear anything more to know the dire situation they were in, but she could not help but ask questions.

"How?" she asked her voice dripping with fear.

"It was something Lila said when I asked her about working for them," Wolfgang answered.

"What did she say?" Kala said, not bothering to hide her disdain for the fellow sensate. Kala did not trust Lila Facchini at all and hated the conniving woman's designs on Wolfgang.

"She mentioned knowing of Homo Sensorium in India and them having nowhere to hide," he replied. "I am sure it was a threat." Wolfgang's eyes were dark. Their blue pools held a ferocity and desire for violence that Kala frequently saw sweep him up.

"Do the others know?" Kala asked.

"Yes, but we still need to get you somewhere safe," Wolfgang said.

Kala narrowed her eyes at his implication of her fragility. She was capable of not only protecting herself but him as well. She wondered if she would have to remind him of her role in helping him survive his brutal assault on his uncle's home. She would save that lecture for another time.

"We should get off the street," Kala agreed. Kala drug Wolfgang across the street back toward where she had left Rajan. It was only when she saw the suspicion and anger in Rajan's eyes that she noticed that she and Wolfgang had never stopped holding hands since first meeting in the middle of the street. The current running through her body at Wolfgang's touch seemed entirely natural to her.

Kala and Wolfgang came to a stop next to Rajan on the street. Kala made an attempt to straighten her features to conceal her anxiety. "Rajan, this is Wolfgang. Wolfgang, this is Rajan… my husband," she finished quietly introducing the two men.

"A pleasure, Wolfgang. How are you and Kala acquainted?" Rajan asked, distrust thick in his voice as he held out his hand for Wolfgang to shake.

Wolfgang ignored Rajan's question and proffered hand and turned to Kala asking in German, "Are we bringing him? He will slow us down." The tone of Wolfgang's voice made it clear he would prefer to leave Rajan there on the street. Kala could feel Wolfgang's motives were not wholly motivated by wanting to secure their safety. His emotions were more than tinged with a desire to remove the romantic complications his rival brought.

"Wolfgang, B.P.O will torture him if they indeed know where I am," Kala chastised. It was only when she looked over at Rajan's shocked face that she realized that hers and Wolfgang's exchange must have been in German. She would definitely need to explain this situation later.

Wolfgang nodded crisply in response. "We should go," Wolfgang continued in Hindi as his head swiveled back and forth, scanning their environment for anything unusual.

"Rajan, we must return home. I promise I will explain everything when we get there," Kala said urgently.

"Alright. If we must," Rajan replied hesitantly. Kala did not miss Wolfgang's glare at Rajan when she dropped Wolfgang's hand and grabbed Rajan's to lead him through the maze of people in the market. Their group turned around the way Kala and Rajan had come and headed back to Kala and Rajan's verdant loft.

Kala noticed Wolfgang slightly unzip his duffle bag just enough for him to plunge his right hand into its depths and keep it concealed there. She could feel through hers and Wolfgang's connection that his fist gripped the cold metal of a handgun tightly. His finger was ready at the trigger and the safety off.

"Is that really necessary?" Kala asked Wolfgang cautiously. She really did not approve of firearms, but she could not deny their evolving importance in her life, namely her safety.

Wolfgang did not respond verbally, just merely gave her a knowing look. She knew that Wolfgang was probably right that it was better to have one at the ready should the Biological Preservation Organization reach them. Plus, she knew that he would be more comfortable with a weapon in his hand.

Kala felt Rajan's hand shift uncomfortably in her grip. Kala was surprised that Rajan had remained silent for as long as he had. Their trio had spent about a half an hour quickly journeying back to hers and Rajan's home. Kala looked at Rajan's face and saw the confusion and concern laden in it. There would be much to explain to him when they arrived back in their loft. Kala had no idea how she was going to explain anything to him.

Wolfgang brought up the rear as the group finally entered the building housing Rajan and Kala's home. The three of them advanced toward the elevator in the lobby in an attempt to avoid the close by desk. Kala's pulse began to beat more rapidly. Since the death threats against the Rajan family began, security had been tighter around them. She smiled at the man manning the desk at the lobby, but the security guard next to him eyed Wolfgang suspiciously. Maybe it was Rajan's face that gave the guard pause, but Kala tried to smile at the huge man in a reassuring manner to assuage his apparent fears.

The guard called over Kala, Rajan, and Wolfgang as he visibly moved his automatic rifle to be accessed more easily. They had tried to give the desk a wide birth, but hers and Wolfgang's subtle avoidance technique seemed to do no good. The trio started their slow march toward the guard.

"Some help, Lito?" Kala whispered. Kala felt the connections tethered to her vibrate and Lito appeared at hers and Wolfgang's sides. It seemed that the anxiety she felt had enabled the cluster's connection to establish more effortlessly. Lito moved with confidence, assessing the situation silently. Lito's glorious smile spread across Wolfgang's face as Lito helpfully assisted him mentally. Kala was acutely aware of the rest of the group monitoring hers and Wolfgang's situation from her eyes, ready to offer their assistance if they felt needed.

Rajan remained silent at Kala's side and walked with her in and Wolfgang in unison toward the guard's station. Kala was incredibly grateful for Rajan's unspoken support, no matter how reluctant it was.

"Good afternoon," Kala greeted the guard in Hindi.

The guard completely ignored Kala's greeting and turned to Rajan. "Mr. Rasal, the new security protocols require us to examine your guest's identification."

"This is Doctor Berner. He is a friend from our global production sector. His passport was stolen after our meeting," Kala interrupted the guard in English, before Rajan could say anything.

"Hello, I'm Felix Berner. Lovely to meet you, I'm sure," Wolfgang continued in English as he smiled charmingly with Lito's assistance. Wolfgang reached his hand forward as if to shake the guard's hand. Lito's assistance in helping everyone pleasantly lie- Wolfgang in particular- was truly invaluable sometimes.

"We can contact a consulate of your choosing for you here if you require assistance regaining your identification," the security guard offered shrewdly.

"No, that will not be necessary," Rajan replied briskly. Kala certainly hoped that the manner of her husband's response would not arouse any more suspicions.

The security guard merely nodded as an apparent dismissal in reply to Rajan's statement.

Kala, Rajan, and Wolfgang made their way to the nearby elevator to ascend to the couple's opulent penthouse home. Wolfgang was now solely in control of his actions again after Lito relinquished the temporary power he had over Wolfgang's mind in order to assist him.

Kala knew that Rajan's silence would last only moments longer. She was certain he would soon berate her with questions. Turmoil swirled inside her as she considered what to tell him about the day's somewhat bizarre events. Should she lie? Should she tell him the truth? She may not have been in love with Rajan, but she still did not want any harm to come to her husband.

Her heart screamed at her to tell him the truth about her status as a Homo Sensorium, the abilities being part of a cluster gave them all, and her complicated relationship with Wolfgang. Her mind, on the other hand, insisted that she lie to Rajan, demanding she come up with some excuse that could possibly explain away what was happening.

Her emotions continued warring on inside her as the elevator carrying her, her husband, and her lover climbed higher and higher toward her home.

*****F/N:** My twitter for fan-fiction is slayerchick303 if you are interested in keeping up-to-date with this story's progress.


	2. Chapter 2

*****A/N:** _I will_ _ **not**_ _abandon this story_. I promise. I have seen a few of you have already reviewed that you think I have/will. I have a degenerative neuromuscular disease and I have not been well enough to write. I will update as much as I possibly can, but it could very well end up being only like once a month. If that is unacceptable to you, I am sorry, but I am doing the best I can.

**~`*`~ Kala ~`*`~**

Kala drew a deep steadying breath into her lungs as Rajan unlocked, then entered their loft. Wolfgang pushed past Rajan as Kala brought up the rear, locking the door firmly behind their group. Wolfgang strode ahead into the main living area. Kala could feel his hand was again firmly around the butt of the pistol concealed in the duffle bag at his side. Wolfgang's eyes swept back and forth through the room, looking for anything immediately out of place. Searching for any indication they were not alone.

"Kala, what is going on? You tell me this man's name is Wolfgang yet you tell our security he is Dr. Berner. What is happening here? Who is this man?" Rajan questioned angrily.

The dam had finally broken. There would be no stopping what Kala was sure would be many more heated questions and accusations from her husband now. She had made no progress in deciding what to tell him during their journey together in the elevator and she knew he would not accept a deferred explanation from her judging by the tone of his voice.

Wolfgang gave Kala a significant look as she stood next to her husband in the home's entryway. "We can't stay here," Wolfgang stated. Wolfgang at least had the good graces to speak in Hindi. He knew as well as Kala that alienating Rajan from their conversation would not make this situation easier on any of them. Rajan was involved whether they liked it or not.

"I know. If you would please excuse us for a moment," Kala suggested to Wolfgang cautiously.

"I will go pack," Wolfgang acquiesced, walking toward hers and Rajan's bedroom.

Rajan stepped quickly into the living room after Wolfgang. "Why is he packing? He knows where our things are?" Rajan yelled, gesturing toward the bedroom Wolfgang had disappeared into wildly.

Kala knew it was now or never. Her heart was beating a tattoo on the inside of her chest. The complexity of this situation was so much greater than she thought she could ever adequately explain. Anxiety swirled around her as she battled with what to say, especially when it came to the truth about her relationship with Wolfgang.

Kala felt the increasingly familiar vibration in her chest and an apparition of Wolfgang appeared standing at her side. She had inadvertently activated their connection again.

"Wolfgang, some privacy, please?" Kala asked gently.

"This was your fault too, you know?" he complained in return.

"I know," Kala admitted sadly.

Suddenly Kala was in her bedroom with Wolfgang. She saw he was standing in front of her wardrobe. He had selected one of her large tote bags to stuff her belongings into instead of a more conspicuous suitcase. "Am I packing for your husband too?" he asked, failing at hiding his disapproval.

Back in the living room Kala answered, "We should, but I am not sure." Wolfgang merely nodded in reply. She could feel he had decided to gather some of Rajan's things together but keep it separate from Kala's since he secretly hoped Rajan would not join them on whatever journey they were about to take.

Wolfgang's connection withered away and Kala was alone again in the room with her husband. She could see the anger that had been in Rajan's eyes was replaced with a new emotion: confusion. The problem with being _visited_ as a sensate was unfortunate. You looked like a mad person by talking to yourself. She feared she sometimes even spoke to herself in languages she should have no way of knowing.

"Kala?" Rajan asked, concern laden in his voice.

Kala was desperate. She longed for a way out of this. She wished someone could give her the answer of what the right thing to do was. Anxiety forced its way up her throat as she flurried through imagined scenarios of what could result from telling Rajan the truth or continuing to lie to him.

Will and Nomi appeared at Rajan's sides. Her inward yearn for advice had inadvertently summoned help from her cluster.

"You have to lie to him, Kala. It is for his own safety," Will supplied.

"She should tell him the truth. He is her husband. He works with scientists so maybe he will understand the science behind it and be accepting," Nomi postulated.

"I agree with Nomi," Capheus interjected when he arrived. "He is your family. We owe the ones we love some truth."

"Will is correct. If Rajan is captured, he will surely be tortured. We all know he could not sustain that. Any knowledge would have him eliminated," Sun countered, coming to make her opinion known.

Lito added, "This is your decision, Kala. We will support you no matter what," trying to be helpful in his own way.

"Any choice will have consequences. You won't be alone," Riley finished with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Kala did find Riley's final statement reassuring. Kala would not be alone. She gave a nod to register a silent thank you to the group. The visions of her cluster disappeared from before her, as the group was determined to give her as much privacy that being a sensate could allow in this situation.

Kala could see that Nomi was in California digitally monitoring things with Bug and Aminita in an attempt to be helpful on her end. Nomi was searching for things they knew could affect Kala, Wolfgang, or Rajan's travel, and were secretly monitoring the building's security. In Kala's bedroom, Will and Wolfgang discussed strategies of avoidance and protection in India, while Riley interjected options of safe places they could go to hide. Kala could not help but be grateful for all of their efforts. If B.P.O was indeed aware of her whereabouts, they would need a plan. Multiple plans.

Kala brought her mind back to herself in her opulent living room. The beauty of her home provided her no comfort like it usually did. Rajan's reticence was all she could see. She took a step toward her visibly weary husband. She sent a silent prayer up to Ganesha and every other god or goddess that would listen to guide her in doing the right thing. She prayed with every fiber of her being that they would protect Rajan and that her decision would not ruin his life.

"Rajan, perhaps you should sit down," she suggested gently while motioning to one of their nearby chairs.

"I do not want to sit down. I want to know what is happening with my wife." Rajan replied.

Kala took Rajan's hand and lead him to one of their large blue couches. She sat at his side and held both of his hands in hers. Looking deeply into his eyes, she tried to convey how much she cared for him without speaking. It may not have been in the same way that he cared for her but Kala did genuinely want Rajan to be happy and safe.

"In Positano, I mentioned there were people that I felt connected to around the world. People who were suffering. People I cared for and wanted to help," Kala began, completely uncertain of how to start.

"Yes, but this does not explain anything," Rajan replied. "I know you are a caring person. It is why I love you."

"No, Rajan. I am _connected_ to these people. People all over the world. I know their lives and they know mine," Kala continued. She was so worried about the repercussions of continuing this discussion that Kala knew she was not remotely explaining their circumstances well.

"Are you being blackmailed?" Rajan asked sincerely.

"Of course not. I am not sure how to explain this. It is all so complicated," Kala finished, nervously tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Try me," Rajan spurned.

Suddenly, Kala thought of a way to prove this all to Rajan. She would need the entire cluster's help, but maybe providing him proof and then the explanation would help him accept what she was telling him. Kala stood rapidly, fetching her nearby laptop and placing it on the table in front of where she and Rajan sat. She quickly started it up and then searched for a website that would do language translation.

"What languages do I speak?" Kala asked her husband.

With a confused look he answered, "We all learned English after primary school."

"No," Kala began cautiously. "I speak seven languages. Well, seven and a half if you include Nomi's primary school French."

"What?" Rajan asked, genuinely surprised. "You never said you studied languages at university."

"That is because I did not," Kala replied. "Here," Kala said as she pulled the computer closer to them. "Tell me something to say. Choose any sentence in the world. A crazy sentence they would never think to teach anyone at university," she compelled.

An emotion beyond concern swam in Rajan's eyes. "Kala, what is this? I just want answers."

"This will help, I promise," Kala assured.

"A crazy sentence?" he asked.

"A crazy sentence," she agreed.

"The monkey kissed the cricket player for a rupee," Rajan suggested in Hindi.

Kala said, "English," to Rajan, then spoke the bizarre sentence in English into the computer's microphone to be translated by the website. The website processed the sentence and confirmed the translation as accurate in written Hindi.

She progressed to translating the sentence into Swahili with Capheus' help, Korean with Sun's help, Icelandic with Riley's help, Spanish with Lito's help, and finished the display saying the statement in German with Wolfgang's help. Wolfgang now sat on Kala's bed, waiting for her conversation with Rajan to be done. Kala would have used Nomi's French for her little exhibit as well, but Nomi had no idea how to say the unusual sentence with her basic knowledge of the language.

Rajan's eyes had grown progressively larger with every language his wife had demonstrated. They were now enormous and almost fearful. He was unusually silent. Kala took it to be him processing what he had witnessed and decided to continue.

"Can I ride a motorcycle? Do I know any sort of martial arts or how to handle a gun?" Kala asked gently.

Rajan merely shook his head in reply. His eyes were dazed and far away.

"I can ride a motorcycle, drive a bus, hotwire a car. I can hack a computer. I know Kuk Sool Won," Kala paused momentarily looking back at the room where Wolfgang waited, "I can fire a gun." In the bedroom, Kala could see Wolfgang had an amused look on his face at her directing her comment at him.

Kala could see that Rajan's face was now positively ashen. "So, you are a spy?" he questioned when Kala had finished.

If the situation had not been so nerve-wracking, Kala might have found her husband's miscalculation funny. "No, Rajan," Kala finished quietly, taking his hands in hers again.

"Then why do you know these things? How do you know them? You say you did not study them," Rajan asked bewilderedly.

"We learned at university about human evolution. We know _Homo sapiens_ evolved from _Homo neanderthalensis, correct?" Kala prompted._

"Yes, of course," Rajan hesitantly agreed. She could see that he was searching for a plausible explanation for her reviewing their educations as his eyes bored into her eyes.

"I am different," Kala stopped briefly. This was truly the point of no return. Explaining the truth of herself to him was dangerous and would surely explode their life together. For a moment she felt a little sad at what she was bound to lose. At the same time, she could feel a lightness in her heart that had been missing for over a year. The prospect of this all being out in the open and her not having to hide anything from Rajan anymore made her glad.

Kala looked deeply into her husband's warm brown eyes. She prayed silently that he would feel the honesty in hers and understand what she was about to tell him. She hoped that he would not feel betrayed or see her differently, but she knew that was unlikely.

"I did not evolve from _Homo neanderthalensis. I evolved from Homo sensorium,_ " Kala finished openly.

Suddenly, Kala could no longer meet her husband's gaze. She became utterly transfixed by the cobalt blue and white patterned material of the sofa beneath her. She could not fight the sense of shame that went along with her declaration. She felt as if she were admitting something dirty and wrong about herself to someone she cared for. Kala hated that she felt that way. She should not feel ashamed. It was not as if there was anything wrong with her. She could not control it even if she wanted to. Kala supposed this must have been a little what it felt like for Nomi and Lito to tell people their truths, even when their truths were less complicated than they were now.

Kala was surprised at how much it hurt her when Rajan flinched and pulled his hands from her grasp. He stood up and turned away from Kala as if he could not look at her.

"You are not human?" Rajan sputtered. It was more an accusation than a question.

"I am human, or at least I believe I am. I am just different than you," Kala replied.

Rajan turned back around to face his still-seated wife. "How are you different? Why can you do all those things?" Rajan demanded, his voice was laced with anger and anxiety.

"It is because of my connection with the others," Kala began softly. "They can do those things, so I can too."

"Who are _they_? What is this _connection_?" Rajan asked as if mentioning dirty words. Kala could hear the fury receding from her husband's voice. It was still laden with disquiet to be sure, but she guessed anger was no longer his driving emotion.

"It is still something of a mystery to me, but we can share thoughts… or minds…well, it is something more than that. I do not know quite how to describe it. There are eight of us that share this ability together, including me," Kala informed.

Rajan took his seat back at Kala's side but refrained from touching her. "These people, you said they are from all over the world, yet you know them. You can do things they do. You can talk to them right now?" Rajan inquired curiously.

"Yes, and see them and what they see," she answered.

"Why you? Why these foreign people?" Rajan asked, visibly frustrated.

"It is a genetic condition. The others were born the same moment I was with the same genetic disposition for these abilities. I believe that is how it works," Kala explained unsurely.

"So this is the reason? I have noticed you dashing out of rooms and talking to yourself, but I thought it was just… perhaps I thought you regretted our marriage you and wanted some time to yourself. I used to watch you at the office before our engagement and I never saw you do these things before," Rajan admitted.

"That's because it did not start until after our engagement," Kala confessed.

Anger flashed once again in Rajan's eyes. "Why did you not tell me? Do you not think I should have known the woman I wanted to be my wife could do these things? That she had other people in her mind?" Rajan chastised.

"I did not know what was happening. I thought I was going crazy or that I was being punished by the gods. I used to think Wolfgang was a demon sent by Ganesha to torment me," Kala smothered a smile at the memory.

"Whatever could you have done to deserve torment from the gods?" Rajan asked incredulously.

"I was… nervous going into our marriage. When the visions and abilities started, I thought they were meant as temptations," Kala censored herself. She had certainly indulged in temptations with Wolfgang, but it wasn't until well after her and Rajan's marriage.

"So, this Wolfgang is one of the people like you?" Rajan asked.

"Yes, he is like me," Kala replied.

"He can see inside your mind and you can see inside his?" Rajan questioned further.

"Yes," Kala stated shyly. Her heartbeat was beginning to accelerate. She knew the moment she would have to divulge the truth about her relationship with Wolfgang was about to arrive.

"Are there many more people with abilities like yours?" Rajan was guarded and distant, but no longer seemed angry.

"I am not sure how many people are like us on the planet," she answered.

"But this has put you in danger?" Rajan asked.

"Yes. Everyone like me and Wolfgang are being hunted by an organization called the Biologic Preservation Organization," Kala tried to verbalize the sentence in a way that would impress upon Rajan the truth and severity of it.

"But why? You are a good person. Surely they can see you are no danger. You would harm no one," Rajan asked confused.

Kala was not entirely sure that was true anymore. She did not crave bloodshed like Wolfgang did sometimes, but she still knew that she would use violence and destruction if necessary to protect the ones she loved. In addition, ever since she gave into her sexual desires with Wolfgang all those nights ago, she worried that her moral compass was broken or completely absent. She feared she was really a bad person just playing at being a good person. She did not have the time- or frankly, the will- to voice these feelings to Rajan at the moment, but she knew it would have to be brought up at some point. For now, all Kala could do was reply to her husband.

"It is not who I am but what I can do that drives them. People fear what is different. You have worked abroad, you know this," she reminded him.

"No, we can speak to the Prime Minister and explain that you should not be involved with this." Rajan started in denial.

"Rajan," Kala interrupted her husband. "There is too much I don't know, but I _am_ involved with this. What happens to one of us, happens to us all."

"Why? Why should your fate be tied up with them? With this Wolfgang?" Rajan asked gruffly.

Kala could not help herself from looking back toward the bedroom where Wolfgang patiently resided. She should tell Rajan that she was in love with Wolfgang. She should tell her husband that even if she could sever her life from the rest of her cluster, she would never want to. That every single member of it was a part of her and always would be for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, Nomi appeared in front of her, diverting Kala's attention away from her conversation with her husband. Concern was etched all across Nomi's beautiful face.

"We've got trouble," Nomi stated.

Kala felt her heart plummet to the floor. She immediately felt panicky and nauseated. "What is happening?" Kala asked nervously.

"It seems your security did not buy your little story about Wolfgang. He saw there is no Dr. Berner associated with your company and, unfortunately, he's got a buddy at customs. He learned that no Felix Berner came into the country. I guess German tourism in India isn't big this time of year because they found Wolfgang's picture quickly. He had the ID flagged for investigation.," Nomi informed competently.

"What does that mean?" a vision of Wolfgang asked from a seated Rajan's side.

"Well, a wide data stream went out that someone with your face is in Bombay. Thankfully the fake ID I made you spared your name from being flagged too," Nomi told Wolfgang. "The security guard will be on his way up with reinforcements soon," Nomi paused and a new serious and fearful look crossed her face. "The cameras in the lobby and elevators just went out. Something's wrong. Someone else is in your building's security system. Shit. Bug thinks it's B.P.O."

Kala jumped to her feet. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She could not stop the alarmed tremors that ran through her chest and down to her fingertips and toes. B.P.O had discovered their location. Was this it? Was she about to die? Was she about to become some brain-dead science experiment like so many other sensates? Fear and panic were beginning to overwhelm her.

Wolfgang sped out of the bedroom, pistol ready in his hands and a fierce look on his face.

"Woah! What is going on?" Rajan exclaimed upon seeing Wolfgang with the weapon in his hand. Rajan jumped to his feet and took a step away from the intimidating blonde man, as if Rajan feared being attacked by him.

"They are here. B.P.O has found us," Kala replied fearfully.

Kala turned to Wolfgang and saw him reaching to the back waistband of his jeans underneath his black t-shirt. He pulled out an additional small pistol from where he had had it secured at his back and offered it to Kala. She shook her head in decline. She was not sure she wanted to use a firearm just yet.

In her terrified state she had not noticed both Sun and Will arrive at her sides. She knew that they would help her defend herself even without a gun. Wolfgang would as well, both by her side and in her mind.

Still, they all knew that truly incapacitating one of them could incapacitate the entire cluster. After Sun's brush with death in prison at the hands of the assassin guards her brother had hired, everyone knew that if one of their eight was in grave enough danger physically, it could affect the others in their group. She sent a silent prayer up to Ganesha that neither she nor Wolfgang reached that point. She would rather die than lead them to the others. Kala would rather die than give them Wolfgang.

Kala looked to her left at Wolfgang. His posture was strong and ready. His gun was leveled at the front door, his finger prepared on the trigger. Wolfgang looked back at Kala. She could see the ferocity in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to say, "I love you," to him in that moment. If this was going to be their last moments together, she wanted that much in the open. She opened her mouth to say the three little words she feared to say, but found them caught in her throat.

Wolfgang could sense Kala's fears and intentions. His eyes warmed and he let go of his gun with one hand. He reached over his right hand and cupped the side of Kala's face tenderly as they stared into each other's eyes for a reckless amount of time.

"We will get through this," he stated with a certainty and passion that emboldened Kala. He let his hand fall from Kala's face and he clutched the gun once more.

They both turned to face the front door again, watching it intently. Kala let Sun's calm determination wash over her. Kala's instinct for survival was overriding every other thought in her mind. She did not think of Rajan or Wolfgang, only of what surely awaited them on the other side of the door before them all.

Before Kala could even blink, all hell broke loose.

 *****F/N:** If you want progress updates for this story, my Twitter account will provide them. The account is slayerchick303. It is dedicated to my fan-fiction, so that is all that will be on there.


End file.
